


Право на близость

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Села - дала.





	Право на близость

— Садись!

Его глаза так близко. Взгляд растерянный, непонимающий, гневный. Бирюзово-зелёный.

Голоса «Ангелов Юрия» уже совсем рядом.

— Ты садишься или нет?

Байк вздрагивает под весом второго седока. Отабек ловит равновесие и стартует с места, сразу выжимая под шестьдесят. Кожу куртки судорожно сминают цепкие пальцы. Пульс грохочет в висках.

«Села — дала». Все байкеры это знают.

Юра не байкер. Но в этот момент Отабеку не хочется об этом думать.

 

Он не думает об этом и позже, когда запирается в ванной гостиничного номера и включает душ. Тугие струи воды приятно колотят по спине и плечам, рассыпаясь прозрачными брызгами. Отабек прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза, вспоминая.

_Узкая ладонь сжимает его руку сильно и уверенно. У Юры взгляд воина, взгляд человека, привыкшего добиваться своего. Взгляд, успевший стать наваждением за последние пять лет._

Отабек лучше всех знает, как непросто даётся желаемое. Но теперь оно так близко… Он сжимает в кулак правую руку — кожа ещё ощущает фантомное касание тонких пальцев, — потом опускает её к паху и обхватывает ладонью напряжённый член.

Ещё вчера Отабек не позволил бы себе такого, но сегодня Юра сел к нему на байк. Отабек чувствует себя в своём праве, начиная двигать рукой.

 

Юра покраснел, когда Отабек предложил ему дружбу, выглядел таким растерянным и открытым… Поцелуй его Отабек, он, должно быть, и вовсе вспыхнул бы, замешкался, теряясь — и в этот миг можно было бы углубить поцелуй. Раздвинуть языком его губы, вылизать рот изнутри, провести кончиком по ровной кромке резцов…

Шум воды наверняка глушит многие звуки, но Отабек всё равно старается быть потише, сжимая челюсти так сильно, что под скулами проступают желваки. Пальцы поглаживают вдоль уздечки, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, растирают текущую из устья смазку по головке. Отабек до боли прикусывает губу, глуша стон, шумно выдыхает носом.

Интересно, а Юра в постели громкий, или тоже сдерживает себя? И был ли вообще у него секс, или он до сих пор ограничивался собственной рукой, так же, как Отабек сейчас? Он узнает об этом позже, друзья доверяют друг другу многие интимные вещи… А руки у Юры тёплые, тонкокостные, и кожа такая мягкая на ощупь. Его руку приятно было держать в своей, до мурашек по предплечьям. И как приятно было бы ощутить эту ладонь сейчас на навершии собственного члена. Почувствовать, как подрагивают пальцы, неловко оглаживающие твёрдую плоть, как они сжимают ствол члена — и соскальзывают ниже, касаются поджавшихся яиц, путаются в жёсткой поросли на лобке…

 

Наслаждение обрушивается неожиданно и полно. Отабек некоторое время стоит, упершись в стену ладонью и лбом — кафель приятно холодит пылающую кожу, помогая прийти в себя, — и часто дышит, пережидая головокружение. Потом выпрямляется. Прислушивается к шуму воды и ощущениям стекающих по коже тёплых ручейков. Прикусывает губу, глядя, как густое семя кружится в маленьком водовороте сливного отверстия.

Юра принял его. Взял шлем, сел на мотоцикл, согласился дружить. Это не то, чего хотел Отабек всё это время, но ещё год-два — и всё будет. Он добьётся взаимности в своих чувствах и желаниях, как уже добился права на близость.

Обязательно.


End file.
